


Butt plugs, dildos, cock rings, oh my!

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, M/M, Male Masturbation, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers Mention - Freeform, bucky barnes has fun, jerking off, stucky mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Prompt: “A little blurb where Bucky learns that toys are a godsend for boys too? And it can make fun for two more fun? I love nerdy bucket.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Butt plugs, dildos, cock rings, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, now it's here!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Bucky knew about sex toys. He wasn’t that native, no matter what Sam tried to insist. He had just never used them on himself. He had never seen the need to use a sex toy when he had Steve and they hadn’t introduced toys to the bedroom (and honestly Steve’s dick, hands, and mouth were so good Bucky didn’t need anything else.). Bucky was plenty satisfied with his sex life so toys weren’t ever needed to make him happy.

But now Steve was going to be gone for a couple of weeks and Bucky was a very horny person. He couldn’t just not do anything. So he took the plunge, opened up his laptop and pulled up a toy website. And then another one. And then another one. He didn’t realize how many toys there were that men could use. He knew that women typically used sex toys but he didn’t realize how many men also enjoyed them. It took him hours of looking, watching videos, getting distracted, jerking off to those videos, and researching before Bucky finally found some toys that he thought would be good to try out. He placed the order and waited for his box to arrive the next day.

-

Bucky woke up the next day and he didn’t get out of bed. He wanted to go ahead and stretch himself before his toys got here then he could play and not worry about having to spend time prepping. He runs a hand down his chest, fingers dancing over his half hard cock. He wasn’t working to get himself off, just ready, but teasing and working himself up is always half the fun. He groans as his fingers brush over his hole and he feels it flutter. Reaching over he grabs his lube and slicks his fingers up before reaching down and teasing himself.

He runs his fingers over his hole before pushing one in, a soft sigh falling from his lips as he feels his finger push past the tight ring of muscle and he starts to work himself open. He takes his time, wanting to make sure he was really opened up for the dildo he purchased. He wanted to try new things but he definitely didn’t want to hurt himself. His cock hardens the more he fingers himself and when he brushes the tip of his finger over his prostate he swears, seeing stars and his cock twitches hard. It’s hard to ignore his cock, hot and hard against his stomach and pre-cum but he ignores it. There will be plenty of time to play later. 

Just as he’s finishing up with stretching himself he gets a notification on his phone saying that his package has arrived. He stops touching himself and cleans his fingers off and pulls his boxers on and goes to get the package. He takes the box into the bedroom and sits on the bed and opens it up. He pulls the dildo out first, admiring it and looking at it. It looked a lot bigger in person and Bucky was excited to wear it. Next he pulls out the cock ring and he takes it out of its packaging, looking at it closely before putting it on. He likes how snug it is around his cock and knows that it’s going to be fun and exciting to wear it, knowing that it would stop him from cumming and really push him. Then he pulls out a butt plug, one with a pink jewel on the bottom. He really liked the idea of a butt plug, to walk around wearing it and already being stretched open and ready to take Steve’s cock, it made his ass clench in excitement. 

He looks through the other toys and grabs the ones he wants to start playing with and puts him on his nightstand. He gets comfortable, laying back and puts a pillow under his hips before he grabs the dildo. He slicks it up and gets it nice and wet before he puts it between his legs, the head of the toy nudging against his hole. He bites his lip and slowly pushes it in and holy fucking shit he loses his breath for a moment as the dildo stretches him open more. It felt good. It felt right. It wasn’t as good or as big as Steve’s dick but it was still good. He pushes it in until the fake balls are snug against his ass and takes a few moments to let it just sit there and he just feels.

He feels full in all the best ways. After a few moments Bucky starts to pull the dildo out and then push it back in and  _ fuck _ . How had he not learned around these things sooner? It felt so fucking good and he could control so much. He could fuck himself faster, slower, tease himself, and then his fingers brush over a bottom on the bottom of the dildo and it starts to vibrate inside of him.

“Holy fucking shit!” Bucky moans loudly at the feeling of the dildo vibrating inside of him and it makes everything so much more intense. His cock throbs, his orgasm building quickly but held back by the cock ring that was tight around the base of his cock.

He can’t even talk anymore, only able to make sounds and they’re so loud. He’s pretty sure he’s being louder than he usually is but he can’t help it. He paws weakly and frantically at his cock and manages to slip the cock ring off and when he does it’s not long before his cock is jerking hard and he’s cumming.

He cums harder than he has before. Thick, white ropes of hot cum pushing out of the tip of his cock and landing on his stomach and chest. His mouth drops open in a soundless scream as his orgasm rushes through him. When he finally stops cumming he just lays there for a moment, dildo still vibrating in his ass. He grabs his phone and takes a photo, showing the cum on his body and the dildo in his ass and sends a text to Steve.

**[ text to Daddy Steve ]**

Found a replacement for your dick, gonna show you how much fun it is when you get home.

After he sends it he turns the dildo off and pulls it out and grabs the buttplug. He slicks it up and pushes it into his ass, squeezing around it to help it get settled. It feels strange to have it in him and to walk around with it but he likes it. He gets a thrill out of knowing that he’s got it in and nobody knows and that he’d be ready to be fucked at any moment.

For the next couple of weeks Bucky doesn’t do anything that doesn’t involve him being in bed playing with his toys and he even buys more. Toys add another layer to his sex life and he sends so many photos and videos to Steve that Steve starts telling him he’s going to punish him when he gets home.

So on the day that Steve is supposed to be home, Bucky spends the day getting prepped and when Steve comes home and walks into the bedroom Bucky is kneeling on the bed, buttplug nestled in his ass, cock ring snug around the base of his cock and toys laying out beside him. He looks back at Steve with wide eyes full of lust and grins when Steve groans.

“Let’s play daddy.”


End file.
